ISPC04
Voice Of The Heart! The Purple Pretty Cure, Cure Concert! (心の声！紫プリキュア、キュアコンサート！ Kokoro no koe! Murasaki Purikyua, Kyua Konsāto!) is the fourth episode of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 637th Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * Murasaki Kotone transforms into Cure Concert for the first time. * Cure Concert performs Concert Overture for the first time. * Utau, Hitomi and Kiyomi transform together for the first time. * Nakamura Akiko, Aoyama Yoko and Murasaki Haruka make their first appearances. Synopsis The episode begins with Utau, Kiyomi and Asami in homeroom, and Hisakawa-sensei walks into the class. She announces that each first-year will be allowed to go into a fashion show with a third-year student. Asami is excited, and says that she would love to star in a fashion show with Murasaki-senpai. Utau says that she doesn't know any third-years, and Kiyomi agrees. Just then, Hisakawa-sensei puts a box on her desk. She explains that in the box are paper slips with names of third-year students, and the first-years must pick out a name. She tells the students to line up, and must then take turns pulling out a slip of paper - and there must be no switching! The students obey Hisakawa-sensei, and afterwards, Asami tells Utau and Kiyomi that she is partnered with a third-year named Nakamura Akiko, and Kiyomi said that she was going with Aoyama Yoko. When asked who she was partnered with, Utau looks at her slip of paper, and says that she was partnered with Murasaki Kotone, and Kiyomi and Asami yell in surprise. Later, Utau is in the cafeteria with Kiyomi and Asami, and Asami says that Utau was so lucky that she got to be partnered with Murasaki-senpai. Kiyomi then said that she heard Kotone was a harsh mentor, and would probably give Utau a hard time. Utau then becomes scared, but just then, Hitomi arrives and says that Kotone isn't as bad as they think she is. Hitomi then sits down next to Utau (much to Asami's surprise) and goes on to explain that Kotone's mother, Murasaki Haruka, was once a student of Yumesaki Academy, and when she graduated, she became a famous supermodel. However, Haruka one day fell fatally ill, and when she died, Kotone decided that she would not let her mother's hard work go to waste, and so Kotone became a student at Yumesaki Academy, just like her mother. After the story, Utau and Asami were crying, and Kiyomi then had a flashback of the previous episode, and remembered how Kotone had bandaged her ankle. Kiyomi then stated that Kotone had probably wanted to help those who are weaker than herself. Hitomi agreed, and just then, the bell rang, and two third-year students walked up to the girls' table. One girl introduced herself as Nakamura Akiko, and the other introduced herself as Aoyama Yoko. Akiko explained that it was time to practice for the upcoming fashion show, and Kiyomi and Asami then walked off with Akiko and Yoko, waving goodbye to Utau and Hitomi. Hitomi then stood up and wished Utau luck with the fashion show. She picked up her tray and walked off, leaving Utau alone. Just then, Kotone herself then walked up to Utau, and said that they needed to practice. Utau agreed, and said her catchphrase. Soon after, Utau groans that this was not fun, as Kotone was forcing her to walk with a bottle of water on her head. Kotone then tells Utau to not get distracted, and as Utau continues to try to keep the bottle on her head, Kotone then spots something glittering on the windowsill. She walks to the window, and finds three glittering cards. She sees that the cards have pieces of clothing on them, and at the top and bottom of the cards, there were "Idol Star Pretty Cure♪" and "Cure Concert - Basic". Utau then walks over to Kotone, and sees the cards. She gasps, and Kotone tells Utau to get back to work. Utau does so, she keeps thinking that Kotone has found Star Cards of her own. She also wondered if this meant Kotone was a Pretty Cure. Later on, Utau reported this to Hitomi, Kiyomi and Cadence. Cadence said that it was likely that Kotone was a Pretty Cure, and Kotone should join the team right away. But Hitomi explains that she, Utau and Kiyomi joined the team because they chose to, not because they had to. Kiyomi agreed, saying that if Kotone was to join, she must first decide with her heart. Utau also explained that Kotone probably didn't want to join, because she had to live up to her dead mother's expectations. Cadence then realised her mistake, and apologised for not thinking about Kotone. Hitomi smiled, and said that Cadence was only thinking about La Musique, her beloved kingdom. That night, Kotone is asleep, and she has a dream of her as a child. She walks around, and sees her mother. Kotone happily runs up to Haruka, and Haruka hugs her daughter. Haruka then asks what Kotone wanted to be when she grew up, and Kotone said that she wanted to be a supermodel like Haruka. Haruka smiled, and said that if Kotone was ever chosen something for something important, she must do it, no matter what. Kotone was confused, and Haruka explained that she once had a dream of an older Kotone, transforming into a beautiful soldier of courage. Kotone was still confused, and Haruka continued to explain that Kotone would one day be told to fight evil. Kotone said that she didn't want to fight evil, but Haruka said instead of fighting evil, Kotone would be defending the world. Kotone liked the idea, and hugged her mother. Kotone then woke up, and wondered what her mother meant before convincing herself that no one could tell the future. Meanwhile, Circe is floating in the sky, furious that she was defeated a few days before. She remembered Lilith telling her that she must capture all the Top Designers, but if the Pretty Cure were to find them first, the three Evil Tunes would be punished greatly. Circe then looks inside a window, and sees Nakamura Akiko in the lesson studio, walking on the balance beam. Circe then summons a bell, and jingles it around, creating horrible music. Akiko falls to her knees, covering her ears. She then falls unconscious, and turns into a Namida! The Namida began to rampage, but when it was, Utau woke up. She looked outside, and was shocked to see the Namida. She ran outside, followed by Cadence, Hitomi and Kiyomi. The three girls then transform, and begin fighting the Namida. However, the three Cures are eventually overpowered, but Kotone runs outside to see what's going on. Cadence flies to Kotone, and explains that Kotone had found the basic cards of Cure Concert, she was to become a Pretty Cure. Kotone realised that this was what her mother meant about her becoming a beautiful soldier of courage. Kotone said that she accepts her destiny, and suddenly, there was a glow in front of Kotone's chest, and the glow changed into an Idol Bracelet. Kotone grabbed the Idol Bracelet, and then transformed into the legendary warrior, Cure Concert! Cure Harmony, Cure Serenade and Cure Operetta were shocked, and Cadence stated that she was so happy that all the Pretty Cures had finally awakened. Circe is upset, and was sure that Lilith was going to punish her, but ordered the Namida to attack Cure Concert. Cure Concert, however, gracefully dodged the Namida's attacks, and when she managed to get behind the Namida, she put her hand on its back, and electrocuted it. The other Cures were awestruck, and Cadence explained that generating electricity by touch was Cure Concert's special ability. Cure Concert then turned the rainbow dial on her Idol Bracelet, which then causes the scene to be turned into a concert. Cure Concert then performed "Concert Overture" to purify the Namida. Cure Concert catches an unconscious Akiko, and Circe, angry, disappears. There was a glow in front of Akiko's chest, which materialized into Star Cards. Cadence explained that these Star Cards were from the brand Lolly Vamp, and it was the Vampire Night Dress. Cure Concert smiled, and quietly thanked her mother as she hugged the Star Cards. She then stood up, and announced that she would be honoured to join the Pretty Cure team. The other Cures smiled, and Cadence again said that she was happy all Pretty Cures had awakened. Cure Concert then turned to Cure Harmony, and said that she knows that Cure Harmony is actually Aihara Utau, and then asked if Cure Harmony had practiced modelling, since the fashion show was tomorrow. Cure Harmony then gave a yell of surprise, and everyone laughed. The next night, Utau was writing in her diary, and explained that the fashion show went better than she thought. As she wrote about the fashion show, and how she and "Kotone-senpai" were good friends now, images of the fashion show appeared, and they showed Utau wearing the Harmonic Kiss Dress, Kiyomi was wearing the Rainbow Sparkle Dress, and Kotone was wearing the Vampire Night Dress. Utau also said that Cadence had promised to tell everyone the story of La Musique, and finished the entry by saying that no matter what happened, the Pretty Cures would never give up. Characters Pretty Cures * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert Mascots * Cadence Villains * Circe * Namida Secondary Characters * Mizuno Asami * Hisakawa-sensei * Nakamura Akiko * Aoyama Yoko * Murasaki Haruka Trivia Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997